Old unfinished school work
by JRiddel1
Summary: I made this thing at school in like year 4 and it's been sitting in my notes the whole time. Do if you want it continued.


"Dammit Achilles! Your mission was not to bloody put her in a school that has that bloody Darkness spawn!" I yelled at Achilles. There is a daughter of Athena and Achilles that has way to many blessings and to monsters she apparently smells like chocolate cake which makes monsters attack to much so I posted Achilles as Guard. "She smells like bloody chocolate cake and has an aura that is stronger than the bloody drama queen! Together with that blasted Darkness spawn will have them attacked to much! You risk your own daughter!"

A sad look came over his eyes. A golden light appeared and then there stood Athena who looked like she was ready to kill someone. "Bloody hell Epsilon! Your bloody army awoke Gaia and Kronos along with the Titans and Gigantes up! Tartarus has sided with her along with Hydros and Thalassa!" The room suddenly got darker and there appeared My mother Nyx, My father Hades, my step-father Erebus and then with a smell of salt water there appeared Pontus.

"Well, Olympian. We have 6 Protogenoi and 1 of them can probably take on all 4 of the Protogenoi. But. Your daughter and my daughter will have to go to New Greece and train" Erebus told her. Okay, okay, now Athena is curious. You can have an angry Athena, a calm Athena, a warlike Athena, a sad Athena but a curious Athena is annoying. "Which protogenoi is that powerful?"

"Epsilon, Protogenoi of Battle, Time, Loyalty, Swordsmanship, Dead, Assassins, Gravity, Underworld, Wisdom, Lightning, Winds and The Night sky" Hades told her making Athena turned towards me in an instant. "Why don't you get a champion, bless her and-" She started rambling and it just got annoying. "I can't give any demigods my full blessing, only 2 are strong enough to take it. Not even a God can handle my full blessing" I told her with anger clear in my voice. Bianca and Nico.

They are my half siblings and they have a stronger will-power than any other Demi-God. "Who are they than?" Athena asked curiously...

7 years have gone by. Annabeth, Athena and Achilles daughter has turned twelve and is a master at swordsmanship thanks to my blessing and she can also use her telekinesis to disarm opponents. Thalia, my stepsister has mastered spears, hunting knives and bows. She can now solidly the shadows and can use them to mercilessly kill. Bianca and Nico are my champions and have mastered their powers and they both used swords, shields and spears perfectly, they also kill people instantly by boiling their blood thanks to Pontus' blessing.

Annabeth, Thalia and Nico were given a quest, they must go and find the "Gates of Tartarus" and close them to stop any more of the Gigantes from being raised and the monsters to not reform instantly. "Hello nephew" I heard the voice and grimaced. The fates warned that it would be down to Annabeth and Thalia to either end Olympus' reign or to end the war in Olympus' favour. "Hello, you cold hearted, potty sludge!" I yelled back. Annabeth, Thalia, now is your time to murder a cold hearted, wait! Heartless potty sludge will have to fall to your blade

The room suddenly had a light brighter than the sun and then there appeared Thalia and Annabeth but with just Celestial Bronze bronze weapons. I stabbed my side then solicited my blood into weapons and gave them to Thalia and Annabeth. "These weapons are made from my blood and my immortal being. They can fade a Primordial when in the hands of one who has my blessing. So use it and slice up some potty sludge!" I yelled then shadow-travelled up and used the gravity to stand looking down on the battle.

Thalia swiped her spear under Gaia's legs put she jumped and kicked Thalia in the chest making her fly back, Annabeth charged and met each strike with her own but she was tiring, a few minutes more and she will fall. Annabeth went in to stab into Gaia's right shoulder and Gaia went to block but Annabeth spun and stabbed her through the heart killing her. I chose that time to jump down, Gaia looked at me angrily. "You would let your own Aunt die because of a mistake!? You would pin the blame on me because of a mistake!?" She shouted at me, rising her voice at each word.

Annabeth was holding Thalia up by her shoulder. "Who would've thought that it would've been you?" Thalia started wobbling but Annabeth held onto her. "It would've been lost if it wasn't for you making her feel like she won. She was to proud to realise me making her moves sluggish, it is because of y-" She never finished that sentence because of a sword going right through her heart.

Tartarus stood there with a mixed look of anger and happiness. "I lost Gaia! You lose your best friend!" He shouted in anger. I bolted at him and immediately started a duel with him. He swung at my legs but I jumped and decapitated him. Thalia was kneeling holding Annabeth crying.


End file.
